


Darkness and Death itself

by 12AngelOfDarkness21



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: BAMF Tony Stark, Dragon Tony Stark, Help, Hurt Peter Parker, I Don't Even Know, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, Mythology References, Other, Precious Peter Parker, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Vampire Tony Stark, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 03:11:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15282306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/12AngelOfDarkness21/pseuds/12AngelOfDarkness21
Summary: This was meant to be a small roleplay post and then it turned into a monster.I have no idea where this came from."You, my boy, are the merging of two Spirits. The merging of Darkness and Death. The unholy offspring of two forces so powerful, that the day you were conceived the very sky shattered."





	Darkness and Death itself

**Author's Note:**

> Yea. I have no idea. Hope you enjoy, though!

In the beginning of time, there was a deep chasm in the earth. Reskafar, as it came to be known, was ringed on either side by fire and ice, opposites to eachother and volatile in its very nature.

Where Ice and Fire collided, they combined, creating the very first ocean. The contact of such fierce elements would leave a lasting impact on the world, creating both the darkest of nights and the brightest of days.

A spark, shivering with its dual nature, was born.

From this spark, the very foundations of life was created, and the very first creatures rose from the seas to fill the lands.

For every creature, there was its pair, twins bound together by forces no one has yet understood.

The Hawk and the Snake.  
The Horse and the Fox.  
The Elk and the Spider.  
The Wolf and the Raven...

... The Dragon and the Man.

These creatures, burdened both by Fire and Ice, walked the Earth, each guarding an aspect of nature, of life. These Spirits, so burdened were they with their duties, the world so devastating and unstable, split in two, a Light and a Dark, to keep the world in Balance.

These Light and Dark spirits manifested, two sides of the same coin, opposites both in appearance and nature.

One, the purest of whites, eyes a vibrant blue, while the other, the darkest of blacks, crimson eyes as bright as blood. Together, signifying the bond they held within the natural world.

The Wolves, Hati and Skoll, and their guard over the Sun and Moon.

The Dragons, Siksta and Vuthra, and their guard over Light and Dark Magic.

The Humans, Lihtenistere and Voira, and their guard over Life and Death itself.

Time itself could not harm these guardians, for they were immortal, passing and being reborn generation through generation, centuries and millennia passing by almost unnoticed, so focused were they on their duties.

The penalty for failure was extinction, but far worse than that, failure led to the crumbling of the world, piece after piece falling away.

The most devastating of these failures, were the Owls.

When the Spirit of the White Owl, Irthir, gave its final breath, the hold it had on knowledge itself vanished, its very existence crumbling to ash and blowing away in the wind.

Every creature was shoved into an unforgiving world of confusion and fear, their knowledge wiped, and their pathlines reset to the very beginning.

No one was burdened by this more than Man, who had made such great leaps and strides in understanding.

So overwhelmed were they, that they descended back to the dark ages, to a time of war and hunger, hunting and fighting, of fear and hatred.

It was during this dark period, that the impossible happened, and an anomaly was born.

  
When Tony was but a boy, his mother, Maria, had sat him down on her lap, and whispered in his ear. She had told him about Fire and Ice, Light and Dark, Life and Death. Of duties and burdens, of Spirits with glowing eyes and the weight of the world on their shoulders.

She had explained to him, slowly, carefully, that he was unique and special, and that he was dangerous. She had smiled down at him, her eyes glowing red, patterns scrawled across her smooth skin, and run her hand through his hair.

_"You, my boy, are the merging of two Spirits. The merging of Darkness and Death. The unholy offspring of two forces so powerful, that the day you were conceived the very sky shattered."_

He wasn't sure how he felt about that, wasn't entirely sure what it _meant,_ young boy that he was.

He learned, however. Over time, which seemed to pass too quickly, he grew into the stories, did his own research, and finally understood what he was, how he came to be.

His father, Howard, was the personification of Vuthra himself. The guardian of Dark Magic, the Spirit of the Black Dragon.

His mother, Maria, was the personification of Voira, the guardian of Death and the Spirit of the Black Human.

There wasn't meant to be love, between spirits, between guardians. There wasn't meant to be anything that could get in the way of their sacred duties, their entire lives dedicated to a life not of their choosing.

And yet, when Tony looked at himself in the mirror, he _knew._

He could feel it, could feel his dual nature, his dual personalities warring within him.

He shuddered, muscles shivering underneath his skin, and watched as black eyes turned red, the glow within prominent, the darkness of the cave making it easy to see.

Red eyes were a sign, was the mark of the Black Guardian, and yet he held no desire to guard, to protect, be it over Death or Dark Magic. He held none of the instinctive nature, and wondered if perhaps, something had gone wrong.

Was he a monster? Half Spirit, half Man, half Dragon, jumbled up into a body almost too small to fit his soul, let alone his urges and instincts.

His parents, having passed away years prior, had barely given him the knowledge needed to survive in such a cruel world, let alone to thrive, to dominate. He bared his teeth at himself, the points sharp, the blades deadly, the face shuttered off, and the eyes glowing a deadly, judgemental red.

He turned away from himself, shoulders hunching, brow furrowing.

This was no life to live, hidden away in dark caves, forever hidden, forever alone. He would carve out a life for himself, even if it meant carving death and blood away from the earth, even if it meant losing his soul to his own darkest desires.

He would make the world adore him, fear him, worship him. Whatever it was, it was better than _here_.

With one last look around the dark, empty space, a fleeting glimpse of his childhood home, his only home, he made his way to the door, the opening to the outside world.

His compact frame exploded, claws and fangs and wings, and a deep, rattling roar that echoed through the skies.

With powerful beats and a heart stopping dive, he was airborne, gliding across the world, through the skies, and glancing down at the land below.

It was rather empty, for now, and so he determined that he would keep going until he found the nearest large village, and that he would make his home there.

He did not count on the fact that Humans were tiny, terrified little creatures, overwhelmed by fear and liable to attack anything that was _new_ or _different_.

He roared at them, his hopes for friendship and family dashed, clawed from his damaged chest, the arrows embedded in his flesh testament to his nativity.

If they would not love him, he would make them fear him.

The cave up the top of the mountain was a familiar, if dull retreat, somewhere he could hide and lick his wounds, where he could recover and prepare.

His next fly over wasn't a greeting, but an attack. Men were snapped in his jaws, crushed between his teeth, burned alive by bright, vibrant flame. He did it all with savage glee, black scales dripping blood, crimson eyes glowing in the night on which he had attacked.

He caused enough damage to terrify, before he rose up and fled once more, bunkering down in his cave, savage smile gracing his face.

This was more like it. This was _fun._

Over the weeks, months, years, he grew, turning from teen to man, small to large to huge. The village stopped fighting, and instead tried to appease him, giving him gold and jewels that tickled at his dragons instincts.

He always took the treasure, always squirreled it away in the maze of caves his home had become. Furnished and comfortable, his home was everything he could ever dream of.

It didn't stop him from attacking, though, his meals consisting of both men and animals, anything that crossed his path. He earned monikers, the Bringer of Death, of Darkness, and thought it was rather fitting, giving his heritage.

Recently, in the past couple decades, the village, in desperation, had started giving up their own, sacrificing men and women alike in an effort to appease him.

He had laughed, that first day, the earth shattering chuckles vibrating through the valley.

These offerings were eaten, too.

  


* * *

  
And so, Tony settled into a comfortable, if bloody, life. He stayed in his homely cave, doing whatever he saw fit. He collected the treasures left for him, ate people, sheep, horses, cows, and was a general nuisance and terrifying reminder to the people living nearby.

It was, all round, quite a glorious life, and one he threw himself into quite whole heartedly.

  
That was, until, one fateful day.

He had heard the chanting from his cave, the hopeful songs and prayers that signified another unfortunate sacrifice, destined for his belly. Stretching on his bed - though he seemed to have no need for sleep, over his many, many long years of life - he had risen, and padded to the mouth of the cave.

In a transformation that was now second nature, he took to the air, a large shadow gracing the earth below, and sending people scurrying for cover.

He circled lazily, and wondered who they would send today. A man? A woman? The closer he got, the lower he circled, the more his confusion grew.

Was that- was that a _boy?_

Why, the humans were even crueler than he had previously thought, if they were now giving up their young offspring to his jaws. He very nearly pitied, the young one strapped to the alter, but that wouldn't stop him from eating the young thing.

With bulk too big to fit into the small clearing, he landed nearby, trees snapping underfoot, and wings creating hurricanes of wind whipping along the ground.

It took no time at all, to shrink down and follow the scent of oil and fruit.

Stepping into the clearing, and staring down at the struggling boy, he had no idea his life was about to change forever.


End file.
